A solar module consists of an assembly of electrically connected solar cells. For testing such solar cells or solar module the active surface is lighted and the output is compared to a respective nominal (target) value.
US 2013/0328587 A1 shows a solar testing device for testing solar cell or solar module comprising a test area for at least one solar cell or solar module to be tested, a light emitting area comprising an array of LED-modules, arranged opposite to the test area and arranged in a pitch to each other, and sidewall mirrors, extending in the direction from the light emitting area to the test area. The solar cell or the solar module is placed with its active surface on a test plane glass that defines the test area.
For providing valuable and reliable solar modules on the market the testing must be of a very high level. According to US 2013/0328587 A1 it is especially difficult and laborious to obtain a homogenous illumination of the solar modules.